Come What May
by Alrye
Summary: No summary comes to mind. Warnings: lemon, minor language and character death. Please read if you want to and if you are going to complain about the lack of summary go away.


Hell everyone I'm kind of stuck at a family reunion and I was sitting with some of my distant cousins and a thought hit me. So I wrote this and I hope you all enjoy.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Yo!!"

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!!" Shouted two out of three members of Team 7; the silver haired Junín smiled, but frowned at the so-called replacement for their team asshole. The boy was too busy staring at the blonde shinobi as he was yelling at him for late.

"Well I'm sorry to say that we have no new missions and Tsunade-sama was nice enough to give some time off. Naruto; she's ordered me to tell you that you are not to train nor do anything strenuous after that last battle. The strain from Kyuubi's powers nearly killed you last time. So please do not leave the village." He said as the blonde nodded, he was still recovering from the last fight against the Akatsuki.

But it was strange, Pein had knocked him out, so why would he just leave him there when they destroyed half of the village just to get him and in a fit of rage, he went up to the full nine tails and was just recently let out of the hospital. He gave a sad smile, but waved bye and told Sakura that he'd stop by her house later to pick up a few herbal teas that Tsunade wanted him to drink. She nodded as he left in a jog.

"Okay, team, now that Naruto's going home, we're going to look for Sasuke. There was no way I was going to say that we were going after Sasuke with Naruto in the condition he's in now… Meet at the gates in ten minutes, if you are not there, then I'm going alone." He was being dead serious, both Sakura and Sai nodded and hurried to go get ready…

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his shower, a thick billow of steam coming out as he smiled in content on just finishing a relaxing bath. He dried his hair and pulled on a long sleeve red shirt with a black wolf on the front and back with a caption on the back above the wolf that said: 'See me? I'm the monster in your closet!!' And with a set of black cargo shorts that were trimmed with bright neon orange, he then pulled on his civilian sandals and heading out the door.

He stopped by the local convenience store and picked up some cleaning supplies before he headed toward the old Uchiha district. He had saved up two years worth of money by the compound and in the third year of Sasuke's absence, he has been slowly but surely restoring the old buildings to their former glory. He hummed happily to himself as he walked up to the main house, he was going to clean up the house and repair a few of the windows before he went to Sakura's to get the tea. As he walked to the door he stopped humming and frowned. The front door was slightly ajar.

Pulling out a kunai, he snuck in and quietly shut and locked the door. He looked around every corner and inside every door on the first floor locking the doors and windows so whoever was there wouldn't be able to escape.

'No one down here… next is upstairs…' He thought as he quickly went up the stairs but also keeping silent and hiding his chakra. He checked all the rooms, but still nothing was there. He was beginning to wonder if he had imagined there being someone and probably forgot to close the door properly when he went to join his team this morning…

'I guess I'm just paranoid since the last battle… But still why go through so much trouble to get me and then when I'm at my weakest, leave me there? Unconscious no less, I couldn't fight back!' He sighed as he walked out of the master bedroom only to come face to face with the one person he swore to bring back, but as their eyes locked he felt something was terribly wrong.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong you're looking a bit flushed?" He cooed as Naruto stepped back into the room.

He was right, something was wrong his breathing was rapid and his heart was pumping uncontrollably and his stomach clenched and churned with heat in the pit of his stomach. He jumped when he felt cool fingers lightly brush a few strands of hair from his face and he moved back, but the sudden action caused his legs to give out so now he sat on the floor, one arm clutching his side as he hunched over a little and the other hand was holding his throat a he panted and stared up at the Uchiha in confusion as to what he had done to him.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter can't seem to figure out what's wrong?" The older boy cooed again as he stepped in front of the boy and smirked when he tried to move away, but his body refused to move so he fell to rest on his side, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes, begging him to help.

"Sa-Sasuke… wh-what did y-you do to m-me?" Naruto managed as the Uchiha smirked his Sharigan blazing as he looked intently at the vulnerable blonde Kyuubi vessel.

"I've come to get something very important to me. I nearly lost it about a year ago…"

"Bu-but wh-why a-attack me?" Naruto was confused.

"Attack? I'm not attacking you, not yet anyways… I just used a family jutsu on you. One that has very interesting side-effects and satisfying results on the victim. And you, Uzumaki Naruto are my intended victim for this jutsu… Now why not remove those shorts?"

Naruto blushed and gasped when his hands began to move on their own accord and were shakily undoing the button and zipper of the shorts before they pushed them down to his ankles and he weakly kicked them off. He was embarrassed to say the least when Sasuke saw what type of underwear he was wearing.

"My, my… Girl's booty panties? Is there something you need to tell me, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the weakened blonde and ran his hands up those long supple legs and resting on his thighs, before pushing them open the admire the red silk and lacy undies that the boy was wearing.

Naruto cried out and tried in vain to push the Uchiha's hands from his legs. But the raven kept a firm grip on them and slowly leaned down and blew softly on the overly sensitive organ. This caused Naruto to not only cry out, but also get a little hard. Sasuke was pleased with the results and let the blonde go and smirked as the blond placed one hand between his legs and closed his thighs tightly over it as the other tried to cover his face so Sasuke wouldn't see the embarrassment and arousal on his face.

"Come now, Naruto-kun, there's nothing to be ashamed of; you are a very beautiful boy and I am going to enjoy every single last second of this…" He said grabbing the blonde, who put two and two together finally and began to kick and scream, but his efforts were in vain yet again as the Uchiha's Sharigan kept him from fighting back. Whatever this jutsu was it made him weak and obedient. He was also horny as hell, but he wouldn't let Sasuke enjoy his body not without a fight!

"G-get off of me!! I-I'll call out Kyuubi!!" he bluffed, but Sasuke seemed to catch it as he laughed and set the struggling blonde down on the master bed and climbed on top of him.

"If you were able to use your chakra, you'd have summoned the fur ball already, but last I recall you are in no condition to fight back." He chuckled darkly as snakes slithered out of his sleeves and onto the bed. Naruto whimpered when one curled over his neck and mouth, the others slithered and under his clothes and bound his hands and feet together. "No biting, that one's blood is poisonous… Just relax, this will be over soon."

Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha took a kunai from his belt and tore his shirt to shreds, leaving him naked save for the girlie undies he was wearing. Sasuke raked his eyes over the slim, curved body of his former teammate. It was amazing how he had grown over three years. Not a trace of baby fat or any excess fat. His hips were curved beautifully, tempting him to reach out and grab them, trailing his hands and fingers down over those supple legs and wrap about those slim, delicate looking ankles. His feet were still small and petite like the rest of him making him all the more cuter looking rather than a threat. Sasuke trailed his eyes back up that toned stomach smirking at the Kyuubi seal, and then up to the flat smooth chest, two rose mounds of flesh were starting to peak out from both the cool air and the intense stare on his body. The chest was connected to slim arms that were more than powerful to snuff out one's flame to those delicate hands those long, slim, spindly fingers that were curled into each other as if trying to pry the snake off. He let his eyes fall back to his prisoner's neck it was long and tempting, he could almost taste his sweet skin, but he forced his eyes up to look at those watery blue eyes that were shining with tears. He smirked and wiped them away as he pet his snake and it moved away.

"There's no need to cry Naruto… I am not going to hurt you." Sasuke said, gently rubbing his cheeks and tracing his lips with his thumb. Naruto turned his head away and Sasuke frowned a little. "Naruto, I won't hurt you, relax… I came back so I can take you with me at least this way I know you are safe. And I have two very good Medic Nins to take care of you."

"G-get off of me!!!" He summons some chakra and that forced Sasuke and the snakes off, but it shot a pain up his spine and it stayed at the base of his skull like a buzzing sound. He rolled onto his side and tried to crawl over to the phone on the night stand when he was grabbed by the ankle and pulled over to a smirking Uchiha.

"That wasn't very nice Naruto, and you hurt yourself again didn't you? Exactly how were you going to repair the windows when you can't even use a burst without hurting yourself?" He asked in a taunting tone as Naruto kicked and tried to push him off, but Sasuke was a very strong man and even stronger so now that the Kyuubi vessel was weakened from being in the hospital and the jutsu that the Uchiha used on him.

Naruto screamed at him to let him go, but the Uchiha flipped him over and pulled his arms back behind his back and tied them there with a piece of Naruto's shirt. He then took another three pieces and braided them together before forcing them between Naruto's teeth and tying it behind his head. The Kyuubi vessel struggled and cried out when the Uchiha spanked him on the ass. He screamed in pain and tried to wriggle free, but a second slap on his other cheek from Sasuke and even more spanking until he finally stopped trying to get away.

"Shh… I know; I know… it hurts. But if you keep fighting me I will have to spank you even more… though I like watching you squirm." Sasuke purred in his ear. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke kissed his neck softly, working his way down his back.

Naruto moaned and tried to escape the Uchiha's kisses as his hands pulled the undies down to show his redden butt cheeks. Sasuke gently licked his but cheek, kissing every inch of the smaller male's bubble butt. He tensed when the Uchiha stretched his cheeks and liked up his crack.

"Mmm!! Mmph!!" Naruto tried to wriggle free, but Sasuke bit his butt cheek and spanked the other. Naruto kicked his foot, hitting the Uchiha's back and trying to get away.

"Hold still, Naruto!! I don't want to hurt you!!" Sasuke growled and licked his butt crack once again.

Naruto squealed and tried to tell him to get off of him, but the stubborn Uchiha jabbed his tongue into the virgin cavity loosening it up as the blonde kicked his feet and tried to get away. Sasuke chuckled, the vibrations causing Naruto to moan and to tense up as his body relaxed soon after. He pulled back tasting something tangy but still sweet and when he looked he saw a gel like substance leaking out of the boy's entrance.

"What is the Kyuubi doing, Naruto?" he asked watching the boy as he wriggled and tried to speak. He undid the gag and Naruto coughed bit to try and loosen the dry knot that formed in his throat.

"K-Kyuubi's e-expecting you to-to have sex with me; he's making it easier on you… Please Sasuke, I have to know why! Why are you doing this to me!?"

Sasuke looked at the saddened blue eyes of his little lover and wiped away the tears as he carefully turned him over and pulled him to sit in his lap and kissed his face as he said, "I figured you'd have figured it out by now… But I guess you were too scared to see the hints… Naruto I have and always will love you even if you don't love me back, I just want this one moment with you. Please…"

Naruto said nothing for a little while before he pressed his head into Sasuke's neck as he sighed.

"Sasuke, you are so selfish… Telling me you love me, but you left me for power and even now you have to use a jutsu to make me sleep with you! Let me go, Sasuke!! Let go!!"

"No, Naruto!! I made a mistake once I am not making another again!! Look at me Naruto!! Look at me!!" Naruto shook his head even as Sasuke forced him to look at him. He wanted to scream and cry, but as he looked into Sasuke's eyes he saw only love and hurt at his refusal.

"You're a cheater!!"

"How is that, Naruto?"

"You made me love you even when I want to hate you so much, I can't!! I love you!!" He sobbed as Sasuke kissed him softly, pulling him tightly to his body, ripping off the binds he put on the blonde's hands. Naruto wrapped his arms over Sasuke's neck and kissed him back with all the love he had in his whole soul.

Sasuke stood up and climbed onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants. Throwing his cloths to the floor and pulling off both his and Naruto's underwear and then ground down on the blonde as they kept kissing.

"Mmm!! Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he pulled back.

"What is it? Am I hurting you?"

"N-no… You-you aren't… But I-I want to hear it… please I need to hear you say it!!" he begged, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist as he looked into his eyes. Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto softly on his lips.

"Naruto, my light; my sun… I love you and only you. I will go to hell and back just to see you smile, just to hear you say I love you. I will tear the very flesh from by bones if it meant that I could see you once more. I love you. Please tell me that you love me as well."

"Baka, I love you so much I could kill you right now!" Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover and went to press his fingers into him to stretch him, but Naruto shook his head and pulled his erection to his hole and pressed it to his entrance.

"It's alright… Kyuubi's demonic heat allows me to be pre-lubricated and stretched." Naruto explained to him, his cheeks heating up as he blushed redder than a ripe tomato.

Sasuke looked at him in shock before he grinned like a fool and kissed his lover. But instead of thrusting into Naruto, he pulled back and flipped him onto his stomach and lifted his hips up into the air as she pressed into his backside and leaned his head down to growl out in his ear:

"Well since Kyuubi's an animal and is in heat… I might as well fuck you like a beast. But don't worry; I'll be as gentle as possible." He kissed his neck and along his shoulders, moving down his spine as he positioned his manhood and thrust deep into Naruto.

Said blonde arched his back as he screamed in rapture at being filled. His vision was momentarily lost, his hands clawing at the bed sheets, his body trembling as his mind was completely blank. He vaguely heard Kyuubi urging him to mate with the Uchiha. Sasuke was in heaven, that glorious tight ass was wrapped snuggly over his manhood, the blonde was laying there panting as the muscles twitched and clenched about him. He growled when Naruto wiggled and then pushed back, a signal for him to move. Not wasting a beat he pulled out and thrust in like a steady heart beat. Naruto gasped and moaned, his face buried in the sheets ad he pushed back to meet each thrust. Sasuke smirked seeing the normally proud shinobi looking so vulnerable and wanton in front of him. How he glanced at him from under his sweat soaked blonde bangs.

"Mo-more, Sasuke… More!"

Sasuke snarled and grabbed those tempting hips in an iron vice-like grip before pulling out completely letting the blond whine at the lost before thrusting back in and setting a faster, harder pace. Watching the blonde clutch at the sheets and moan and cry out his name in pleasure, he growled and thrust harder wanting to hear him scream. He let his eyes follow the contours of his back and watched in rapt amazement as his huge length constantly disappeared and reappeared from within the tight orifice. Naruto keened loudly and came, but was still hard he looked back as Sasuke and growled.

"Sasuke, more!!"

"Hn, you are in no position to demand anything…"

Naruto, not liking being told no, yanked his hips away from Sasuke. Kyuubi's messed up chanting was provoking him to get away from the Uchiha. Sasuke not liking that the heaven he claimed was taken away glared at the blonde harder with the Sharigan.

"Come here Naruto."

"No… You come to me."

"Do you really want to test your dominance against mine love?"

"Hmm, I thought you'd never ask…"

Naruto then jumped over the bed, shocking the Uchiha and thus pinning him to the ground. Sasuke glared up at the grinning blonde before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Naruto slammed himself down onto Sasuke's cock. For a second he bathed in the painful-pleasure before lifting his hips and slamming back down on the thick rod in his body. He kept this up moving faster and harder every thrust until he was screaming with a second release, but didn't seem to stop him. Sasuke snarled in annoyance as he flipped them over, grabbing Naruto's wrists he pulled him toward his body driving into hard and fast.

"Listen here slut!! I am in control!! You do not dominate me!!" Sasuke yelled thrusting harder into the blonde with every syllable he said. Naruto keened and arched his back as Sasuke stated his dominance.

Naruto tried to pull free, but the Uchiha was not having it. He yanked him into his body and then leaned down biting into his neck and then kissing him roughly. Naruto pulled his hands free, clawing at Sasuke's back as she screamed and cried out his third climax, but still his body wasn't sated.

"Sa-Sasuke!!"

"No!!"

He stopped all movement causing the blonde to whimper and try to thrust into him to provoke him, but Sasuke pinned him still and pulled out.

"You want it, suck on it. Make me want to fuck you."

Naruto looked at him with clouded eyes before a hint of red appeared. The marks on his cheeks got bolder from the Kyuubi's influence on him as he crawled toward Sasuke and sat on his knees. Kissing up those milk white thighs and kissing the twin balls that hung down swollen with sperm wanting to be released. He licked them then sucked one into his mouth, chewing it softly purring when Sasuke twitched. He let that one fall from his mouth as he licked his way to the other giving it the same treatment as its brother before kissing his way up the huge vain sticking out from the underside of the erected organ.

"You're good… had practice?"

Naruto said nothing nibbling on the vain going back down to the balls and sucking on them some more, watching the Uchiha's hips twitch in anticipation. Naruto then ran his tongue back up the vain and sucking softly on the head, tasting the salty pre-cum that gathered at the slit to greet him. He looked at Sasuke as he took the base in his hands and tongued the slit.

Watching the Sharigan flicker on and off as he kissed sucked and nipped the sensitive tip. He closed his eyes and took the head in his mouth sucking hard and then purring, Sasuke snarled and grabbed a fist full of blonde locks jamming his length down the blonde's throat Naruto moaned at the treatment and sucked as hard as he could growling and purring.

Sasuke was losing it; he pulled out and pulled Naruto by his hair and shove him face first into the wall and thrust into his ass and fucked him with the help of his chakra to move faster and harder within the blonde. Naruto screamed and clawed at the wall, his eyes turning red as his fangs and claws grew, the Kyuubi seal glowing red with chakra as Sasuke piston in and out of him.

"Scream my name Naruto!! Scream it!!"

"Sasuke!! Sa-Sasuke!!!!"

He felt his release and as he yanked Naruto's head back and kissed him forcefully they both came. Naruto on the wall as Sasuke filled him to the brim and beyond. Sasuke's legs buckled and he fell, catching Naruto's limp form as he went. The blonde was unconscious, cum leaking out of his stretched red hole and he looked at peace for once in his life. Sasuke slowly stood and laid him on the bed before he went to his clothes and pulled them on then he walked into the closet and pulled out a kimono and a quilt.

"Let's get you ready to leave… I refuse to let anything bad happen to you…"

He got Naruto dressed and left with the blonde wrapped in the blanket….

5 years later

Tsunade was standing at the window, looking outside. Five years ago today she sent out Team 7 to find Sasuke and Team Hebi. Five years ago today the Shining Sun of Konoha was taken away. They searched high and they searched low. But after a year they held a funeral service in his honor knowing that they'd never find him alive. Sighing as she looked at the village she couldn't help imagining Naruto bursting into the office to find out about the latest news on Sasuke.

She looked to the door when there was a knock and she told whoever was there to come in. Shizune walked in holding a little girl by the hand. She bowed to Tsunade and spoke quickly, "She says that she needs someone to help her mother, but she won't tell us where to find her."

"Hi, little one I'm Tsunade, Hokage of this village."

"Ah!! Bachan, come quickly!! Mommy needs help!! Come, come!!"

Tsunade and Shizune ran with her a few Anbu as well to protect Tsunade from any danger. The little girl led them out of the village and through the forest before she paused and looked around. Tsunade figures she was lost until she made a unique sound that only Naruto could make. She did it several times before a second voice did the same sound.

"This way! Hurry!!" She ran to their left and slid to a stop in front of a huge tree. She looked up at the tree and made the sound once more. There was a second one and then a little girl came out of the tree.

"Miko-nechan, mommy's not feeling very well!! Did you find bachan!?"

"Hai, Tomi-chan!! Bachan, in there!!"

Tsunade nodded to the Anbu, but the girls blocked them hissing violently at the masked men.

"Mikoto… Hitomi... what are you doing?" Asked a strained voice.

"Tsunade-hime--!?"

Shizune couldn't speak the watched as the blonde they thought to be dead crawled out of the hallow tree and look at them in shock seeing the Anbu. He snarled and stood ready to attack, the Anbu were shocked as well seeing their former hero standing-ish right before their eyes. Naruto pulled his daughters to his chest and snarled at the Anbu.

"Naruto!?" He blinked and looked passed them to see Tsunade. "Bachan? Oh good…" He smiled and set the girls down before collapsing.

Shizune picked up the girls as Tsunade set to work checking the blonde over. "You go to the hospital and tell them to prepare room 1010 now!! You, carry him, but be careful… There's no telling how the Kyuubi will react with Naruto's life in the balance… Don't worry girls Bachan's going to make sure that your mommy's going to be okay. Shizune take them to the hospital and then send messages to them."

The brunette nodded running to the hospital as Tsunade stayed behind to check out the hallowed tree. The inside was a little homey looking; the girls must have made it as comfortable for Naruto as possible in his weakened state. But why call him mommy? What happened to him five years ago, she wanted to ask so many questions but now she had to hurry to the hospital and save Naruto first…

The doors to the hospital burst open and two rather frazzled looking Anbu ran in. one with shoulder length brown hair the other with gravity defying silver hair. They both ran to the front desk asking the nurse there where Tsunade was. Just as she told them that she was in the operating room working on the patient, the Kazekage ran in with his brother and sister hot on his heels. The brunette told them the operating room and they hurried up to the observation floor. Pretty soon the whole Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Team Konohamaru were there looking into the glass windows watching the doctors and Tsunade work frantically on Naruto.

"He's alive… Oh thank god he's alive!!" cried one of the girls. Everyone was all overjoyed to see the blonde again, but they were worried as Tsunade put a little too much weight on a particular wound.

"He's bleeding out!!" cried the red headed Kazekage.

"Oh good your all here!!" they turned to Shizune as she walked up to them. They were staring at the two little girls walking behind her looking at them with fear. "How's Naruto-kun doing?"

"They're losing him…" Gaara stated. The girls gasped and ran to the window trying to see. They saw a set of chairs and quickly climbed them. They looked scared as everyone all froze hearing the flat line beep.

"Miko-nechan… why isn't mommy moving? Is mommy dead?"

"No, mommy can't be dead!! Mommy, wake up!!" Mikoto yelled hitting the window with a tiny fist. "Wake up mommy!! You promised!! You never break a promise!!" Hitomi looked at her sister and then at her mommy. She was right their mommy never broke a promise not to them and not to daddy either. She glared and hit the window too and they shouted in sync for him to open his eyes.

Tsunade heard the cries and looked up at the two girls with sad eyes but jumped when Naruto shot up gasping for air and then threw himself back screaming in pain. The girls fell from the chairs in shock but got up to see what was wrong with their mommy.

"Clear the room!!" Tsunade yelled as red chakra burst from Naruto's body.

"Miko-nechan; Kyuu-jisan's hurting mommy!!"

"No… look he's helping mommy, see!!" they watched as the chakra formed a ball over the blonde and then slowly dissipate. Naruto laid on the bed his body healed and unconscious.

"Ms. Shizune!! Mommy's okay!!" Hitomi said happily.

"Um, Hitomi-chan, Naruto's not your mommy he's your daddy…" She tried to reason with them, but got in stereo, "NO HE'S NOT!!!"

"Excuse me, I'm Hinata… I'm a friend of your mommy's. Can I ask your names?"

"No, mommy said not to talk to anyone but Ms. Shizune and Bachan,"

"Bachan?" Kiba snorted a laugh only to be punched by Tsunade.

"DON'T CALL ME BACHAN!!!"

The girls looked scared and started to cry Tsunade quickly picked them up and hugged them tightly.

"Shh, girls, I was yelling at the silly dog man, you can call me bachan or even Granny, your mommy does it all the time. Well Anyway, he's going to make it; he's resting in his room. But before we go see him, I'd like to introduce you all to Mikoto and Hitomi Uzumaki. They are Naruto's daughters."

They all gasped looking at them as they smiled brightly like a certain kitsune and waved at them. Tsunade explained what was wrong, the girls were surprisingly intelligent and understood well that Naruto had been badly hurt and was also sick from not properly treating the wound. Gaara was the first to ask if they could see him and she led them to his room. She opened the door and everyone filed into the room. Naruto was sound asleep on the bed but he opened his eyes and looked at his daughters in Gaara's arms.

"Hey Gaara… long time no see…" Naruto smiled reaching out for his girls who quickly climbed in bed with him and fell asleep.

"Hey bachan… I know I scared you all but is the baby okay?"

"Baby?"

Naruto paled, the girls sensing their mother's distress were about to start crying but Tsunade was faster and quickly pulled the gown open and examined his stomach.

"Where's—ah there you are! Hmm? It looks like Kyuubi's keeping the baby alive. That must be the reason it took so long to bring you back… Well to let you know you're having a boy."

"Hear that girls, you're getting a little brother." The girls cheered happily before they yawned and settled down with Naruto and fell asleep as Naruto spoke calmly with everyone answering most questions avoiding others.

When they asked what happened to him he simply said he was held captive and in that time he got pregnant, he clarified that it wasn't rape that it was consensual but he wouldn't say who the father was. He told them that while he was in captivity he was well taken care of until the hide out was attacked by demon hunters. He was injured while protecting his daughters and didn't heal properly because he focused all his chakra on protecting the unborn baby.

Eventually all his friends left minus Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. Sakura was looking over his body for herself to make sure that nothing was missed and to check out his baby boy for herself. She was amazed that Kyuubi did such a thing for Naruto; being the Kyuubi vessel meant that no one liked him or that no one was allowed to like him. So letting him get pregnant was a miracle but it could also be a curse if the council found out.

"She's right it's a boy and he's very healthy for now! You must be dying to have ramen."

"Nope… The reason I always eat ramen is because the old man at Ichiraku Ramen Shop was the only person to let me buy food from him without it being poisoned or rotten and when I bought the instant cups at the supermarket no one could mess with it since it's nothing but dry noodles that you mix hot water into. The lunches you always packed or when Iruka would visit, were the only times I ate anything remotely close to healthy." Naruto explained as he looked down at his girls, they were holding onto each other and hugging his arm, sleeping soundly.

"But I'm just glad you are alive and well… We feared the worst when we could find you and Tsunade was forced to have a funeral for you. Maybe we should dress you in white with painted blood on it and make your skin really white and you can go freak out the council members…" Iruka suggested making everyone stare at him as if he were insane, Naruto grinning at the idea.

"Do tell, do tell!!" He laughed when his father figures chuckled and shook their heads saying that he was still the same even after becoming a parent. "Well We better go and let you get some rest. Sakura you better hurry home or Lee-kun might be dead with your sons." The pink haired girl gasped forgetting her 6 year old and her 4 year old were at hime with her husband. She kissed Naruto's forehead and ran off as Iruka and Kakashi puffed off in a blast of smoke leaving Naruto with Sai.

"You look well Naruto-kun… three kids? You must be happy."

"I am. I just wish their father would hurry and catch up to us."

Sai said nothing watching the blonde look out the window with a longing look on his face. He frowned and looked at the girls, they were cute and pretty, but they looked more like Naruto than the father.

"If he doesn't come I can assume position as their father… I like little kids you know."

"Yes, but I wouldn't trust you anywhere near my kids Sai. I never really trusted you since the council placed you on the team to find out how to control me. And even now you are trying to figure out how to get me to come willingly to you. If their father doesn't make it I will raise them on my own. I did a pretty damn good job teaching them to care for one another so I'm good besides I have Gaara and Neji, also Sakura and Lee. Heck I have Bachan to help me! I don't need you."

Sai glared at the blonde in the bed, as much as he wanted force him to submit, he didn't want to risk the Kyuubi being trigger happy and end up as a blood stain on the walls. He glared at the blonde as he glared right back, but gave a curt nod and left. Naruto sighed and pulled his girls tight to his chest and wrapping his other arm over his stomach where his son was growing. In two more months the baby would be due…

Tsunade sat in her office; the paper work filled out and set aside for Shizune to pick up, her desk neatly kept for once and her bottle of sake sat untouched. She was just staring at it in deep thought. Wondering who could've kidnapped Naruto and how he managed to stay with them for five years. She had a feeling just who it might be but then again it could have been anyone of the three surviving Uchihas. Well two of which are dead now, the third one she'd have to wait for confirmation.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to earlier that day. She was a great grandma to two beautiful little girls. Mikoto had Naruto's bright blonde hair but had deep dark blue eyes like her father. Hitomi had thick raven black hair and Naruto's bright blue eyes. She was worried about what the council might do if they found out about the girls. They'd either have them taken away and killed or taken to be trained as killing machines. And even worse they might make Naruto breed out more.

'He's not some cheap whore that they can use for their plans… I will not let them hurt Naruto or the girls… I bet Gaara will take them to Suna with him if I ask him.' She sighed before she gasped there was a chakra signature that she hasn't felt in a long time and it was at the hospital!! Standing up and running out of her office she made a b-line for the hospital…

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled softly as the window eased open and that familiar presence came back to him.

"Hi, Sasuke…"

"Hey Naru… how are the girls?"

Naruto turned over so he could see his husband and smiled at him when the raven's sharp features relaxed seeing his girls sleeping peacefully. He then placed his hand on Naruto's stomach and felt his third baby kicking at his hand.

"A boy… we're having a little boy. Did you kill them?"

"Those hunters? Yes, but I think I missed a few. Juugo and Kabuto survived. Seigetsu was killed and Karin died this morning from when they helped you escape." He said sadly that two of their friends were gone. Karin had taken a strong liking to Naruto and was there at his every beck and call as Kabuto kept him up to date with his health and the health of the babies. Seigetsu and Juugo were uncles to the girls, playing with them no matter how embarrassing the game was.

'It takes a real man to put on a sun dress and walk around the city with a little girl next to him and not give a flying shit what anyone says or thinks!' Was what Seigetsu had said, although his blood red cheeks beg to differ.

Naruto sighed and carefully sat up and Sasuke came to stand beside him. Naruto pulled him close smelling his scent and kissing his neck. Sasuke smiled; no one would believe it even if they saw it firsthand that Naruto was a very insecure person. Having had nothing but heartache all his life, he constantly clings to Sasuke to make sure that this is real and the when he opens his eyes he's still standing there holding him. He kissed Naruto's head and held him close, but pulled back, pulling out his katana as well when the door burst open to the room, the girls jumped and clung to Naruto who hissed violently at the intruders.

"Hold right there Uchiha!!" Sai yelled. Naruto put the girls down and stood before his husband and the crow.

"Sai, back off!!" Naruto growled out as he glared at him. "You will not hurt him…"

Sai pulled back his sword and stepped back. Sasuke wrapped his arm over Naruto's waist and pulled him close, growling at the other Anbu in the room. Naruto sighed and pinched his hand and he winced in pain letting him go. Naruto turned to his girls and pulled them into his arms and told them that they were safe, that daddy and mommy were there to protect them.

"Sai!! Stand down!!" Tsunade ordered, the craw glared at her order, but put his sword away and made a motion with his hand sending off the other Anbu. "Sasuke, I was wondering when you'd show up. I know that you can't, or rather won't, leave Naruto alone for too long, and since you are also the father of these girls I'm sure you'd crawl all the way here if you had to."

"Tsunade. How is everything?"

"Naruto and the baby are fine, the girls are in perfect health and there are no problems with the pregnancy so far. Now normally I'd have you tried and imprisoned, but considering that you kept Naruto safe and made him happy these last five years, I'll let you slide, but you will report first thing in the morning to get your punishment. Now all of you clear out and let these guys have their privacy!!" She yelled scaring the shinobi away from the room. Sakura gave him a pointed glare as Kakashi and Iruka flipped him the bird, grinning happily at what was awaiting him tomorrow.

Naruto sighed when the tension left the room and set his girls back on the bed. They both made that sound he taught them and crawled under the blankets and fell asleep a minute later. Sasuke looked over his family and wife and kissed his neck lovingly.

"Get some rest. Juugo and Kabuto are waiting on the roof." Naruto nodded and crawled in with his girls before he fell asleep as well…

10 years later

"Damn it!! Can't these jerks leave us alone!?" wailed a wild haired boy with soft lavender eyes. He was glaring at the masked Shinobi that had them surrounded. Their leader, Konohamaru rolled his eyes as he looked for the other three members of his team.

"Where are they--??"

"Hey butt- heads!!" Called a boy with raven black hair that was naturally highlighted with blonde and his eyes were mismatched blue and black. He waved at the enemy before he was covered in smoke. Konohamaru's eyes shot wide realizing what just happened and grabbed the lavender-eyed boy and pulled him to his chest and shut his eyes. All they heard was several screams followed by thuds and a pair of giggles.

"Sensei, you can look now!! Haru-chan's evil, ne, Miko-nechan?"

"Hai, Tomi-chan!"

"And where have you two been?"

"We went to find daddy's team! He was in the area so we asked him to take back the scroll to mommy since those guys had more friends and we should get going cause I'm sure daddy told mommy a white lie and mommy's going to be here any second and he's going to kill someone." Mikoto said while smiling that insane smile she developed from their mother. They all nodded and ran for it. By the time they got to Hokage tower, Naruto was sitting in his chair, his hair was a mess and he had blood stains on his cheek. He smiled at his girls and his son and they all ran and gave him a hug.

"Mission complete!! Daddy gave you the scroll right?"

"Yes he did. Now why not go home and take a bath? You stink…"

"You too!!"

Konohamaru laughed as they hugged him again and ran off. The boy with lavender eyes turned to see his father and ran up to him.

"He, ken, your mother's worried about you."

"Ok, I'm going home now!"

"Bye, Ken-kun, bye Neji!" Naruto waved as Konohamaru laughed at them. He bowed and looked at Naruto as he stood up, he was pregnant again; it was shocking but Naruto looked very good for a man carrying another set of twins. He has four kids so far, his twin girls, Haruki, his oldest son and Tobi his five year old.

"Hey boss, need any help walking to the hospital?"

"No, but I'd like the company since I sent the teme to go tend to our little tribe at home."

"Hey boss, doesn't using the Kyuubi kill you?"

"Well I don't know. If I die, I die; but now's not the time to think about that. I have a village and a family to look after if I worry about death; then what good am I as Hokage. Oh and I expect you in my office tomorrow at 7 to begin preparing you to succeed me as Hokage in three years."

Konohamaru looked at him in shock before he grinned widely as they got to the hospital.

30 years later

"Hey, Fugaku-san, why are you sitting out here in the rain?" Asked a pink haired girl looking at her teammate with concern. He was sitting on a bench facing ten grave stones. All of which had his family members remains buried there.

"It's raining, Terri. I always come here when it rains… don't worry May has the kids… You know I get up in the morning half expecting to hear my mom screaming at my dad not to molest him while we're still in the house. Or hear my sisters yelling at their boyfriends to quit sneaking into their rooms. I miss the craziness that filled my day, but I know that one day I will see my family again and I will be able to hear them once more."

"Yea… You know what? I miss Tobi-san, he was a good teacher, albeit he was always late and he never put down that stupid orange book of his."

"Ah, yes mother did say that jisan was lucky he was killed on a mission or he'd have killed him when he got home for introducing Tobi-nii to that book. Aww, well I have to do my usual and then go home."

He closed his eyes as nine red chakra tails flowed out of his body and he knelt before every grave and planted a chakra flower on each one before e stood and ran off for home. Terri looked at the graves and smiled sadly before running off. The two graves that held the picture of the 6th Hokage and the Captain of the Anbu black ops. Under it was a tattered orange jump suit and a navy blue shirt with a white and red uchiwa on the back.

"In loving memory of Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; the Sun and Moon of Konoha will forever shine brightly in our hearts."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I wanted to make this one because I was having some writers block on both Falling and Under, but I think I'll finish Falling first then Under and if I can I will try and finish Taiyoo. Thank you and have a nice Family reunion!!


End file.
